


feel no need for any interfering

by mchfltn



Series: chop top he says i'm gonna win big [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Police, Buddy Cop AU, Getting Together, I don't know, Just Imagine Lance as Jake, Klance as Cops, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Proper Workplace Etiquette, Stakeouts as Dates, be warned, that said, there'll probably be a lot of b99 refs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchfltn/pseuds/mchfltn
Summary: “I understand – it’s your call. So a new lead on one of Haxus’s accomplices doesn’t interest you at all?”“Dammit, Lance! We worked that case together, why wasn’t I informed about this?”“I’m informing you now.”“Lance.”Or: Keith and Lance are reluctant partners, until they saved each other's lives, spent a couple of stakeouts together, and made out at a party to save their covers.





	feel no need for any interfering

**_present time / 10:48 / en route to work_ **

Stopping at the red light, Keith casually drums his fingers on the steering wheel. He was humming some rock song he heard at the diner when he picked up his breakfast. Lance would probably make him a mixtape of it if he finds out since he’s always complaining how boring it is that Keith never listens to music while he’s on the job.

He was just finishing the chorus when he was interrupted by his new ringtone for the said man apparently: Lance’s name flashes on his phone as MC Hammer was saying he can’t touch it, even when they all know Keith already touched it, tapped it, and _bagged_ it.

A lot of times, as a matter of fact.

“When did you change your ringtone?” He swipes at the screen and asks instead of greeting him first.

“Hello to you, too.” Lance’s voice, as usual, reflects his obvious amusement.

“Haven’t I told you to stop messing with my phone?”

“Well it’s not my fault you fell asleep in the middle of _Die Hard_ last night. I mean, c’mon man! You come to my house and disrespect me and my movie preferences.”

“I already apologized for falling asleep this morning.” Keith did, though he thinks he already got his karma, since he woke up on the couch with a crick on his neck from the uncomfortable position. Lance was hovering over him, already getting ready for work while complaining that he didn’t finish it even if he’s seen it way too many times before. And Lance would know, because he’s the one who’s always insisting they watch it. “But seriously, why do we have to watch it every time? I brought suggestions but you just tossed them as soon as you saw the covers.”

“They’re all stupid monster films, Keith! Who even watches those?”

“Me! And you just insulted my tastes. So much for disrespect.”

“Listen, babe, I can tolerate your stupid ass mullet, and your ramblings about conspiracy theories or other alien shit, but you tried to desecrate our movie date with _Sharknado_ so I’m gonna have to put my foot down.”

“This conversation isn’t over yet. I’m gonna make you watch it, one way or another, and you’re gonna take that back, or else not only _Die Hard_ , but all of your other favorites are off the table for any future movie nights.” Keith would love to argue with Lance more about his claims, knowing the other man not only likes his mullet and listening to him rant about his other interests, but that he’s also a sucker for lame movies but it would take a lot for him to give in and prove Keith right. But now’s not the time. Even if they already talked about keeping their work and personal lives apart, Lance always seem to forget about it. “Why are you bothering me? We’re both on duty.”

“I’m offended you think I’m _bothering_ you just to hear your voice, which I’ll admit I’m guilty of during our first month together. I used to call you at work at least twice day before I eventually ran out of excuses.” Keith coughed, and Lance knows it’s because he’s trying to cover up the fact that he’s embarrassed. They’ve been dating for five months and Keith still can’t handle his boyfriend flirting with him. Hell, it even took him three months to get used to Lance calling him with his preferred term of endearment. “I’m actually calling because of official police business.”

“Really? What is it then?” Keith sounded a bit surprised. Lance have never called him because of work, not since they started going out. He maneuvered the car away from the traffic as the light turned green.

“What do you say about partnering up again, just like old times?”

“Oh really? What makes you think I wanna team up with you again?”

“Because you miss working with me and you can’t deny I’m a top-notch detective?”

“Nice try, but I’ll pass. ‘Top-notch detective’ aside, I certainly don’t miss you spilling coffee on my files and subjecting me to your god-awful playlist.”

“That was one time! And you were totally fine with all the classic rock I had on it!” Lance replied indignantly. But after a pause, he tried again, this time sounding more confident. “I understand – it’s your call. So a new lead on one of Haxus’s accomplices doesn’t interest you at all?”

“Dammit, Lance! We worked that case together, why wasn’t I informed about this?”

“I’m informing you now.”

“ _Lance_.”

“Okay, so Allura arrested a guy this morning and he’s just new on the job, probably less than a month, so he easily gave her info on his supplier. Allura didn’t have to be scary at all, he was so close to tears the minute she started questioning him. Poor guy looked so nervous. But you know she always kind of scared me, too. I remember when I first tried to hit on her. That was such a terrible idea, now that I’m looking back on it. I mean, she’s just so gorgeous, but the moment I turned my Alvarez charm on her and dropped some of my lines, boy, it felt like–”

“Lance!”

“Long story short, turns out he was getting his stuff from one of Prorok’s guys. So Allura told me and the Captain, and he ordered me to get you, so…” Lance trailed off, waiting for Keith to decide even if he already knows his answer.

Two detectives from Keith’s squad have already covered the robbery downtown he’d been originally called for that morning. He had meant to head to the precinct and catch up on paperwork.

But now…

He could go back to the precinct, sit on his ass all day, and continue digitizing old files.

Or he could turn the other way and work another case with his boyfriend, which could possibly mean finally putting an end to what was once the biggest drug syndicate in the city.

Easy choice.

“Got it. Where should we meet?”

“That wonderful café where you stole my special once-a-week-treat muffin?”

“I didn’t steal it! And I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Did too. But I forgave you already, ‘cause I’m awesome like that. See you, babe.” Lance hung up after making a kissy sound.

Keith had to fight the stupid smile forming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know what i'm doing. Seriously. I don't know how actual police procedures work. I'm relying on b99 and various other cop movies. 
> 
> Also, title is from Can't Stop by Red Hot Chili Peppers. It was on loop the whole time I was writing this.


End file.
